Cable connector assemblies are known in a wide variety of applications. In many of these applications, superior electrical contact between two cables is desired in addition to a more secure engagement mechanism. Further, it is desirable that the connectors be durable so as to withstand heavy and continuous use. It is also desirable that a connector assembly be versatile so as to be useful in more than one application. Economy of manufacture is still an additional consideration. Positive engagement is a primary concern. There should also be some indication of engagement or disengagement which is visual or by "feel."
Many existing cable connector assemblies fail in one or more of these respects. For example, some prior art cable connector mechanisms do not provide for positive engagement. They also do not permit the operator to know when they are engaged or disengaged by sight or "feel" or both.